


Pumpkin

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Gets What Castiel Wants (Supernatural), Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Married Life, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Castiel brings home a new pet. Dean isn't amused... at first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Pumpkin

“Cas, what the heck is that?” Dean exclaimed as he walked into his living room. He stared at his husband who was nestled on the couch holding some sort of black and white creature in his arms. “Did you buy a stuffed animal when you went grocery shopping?”

“No, Dean, it’s not a stuffed animal.” He turned the creature to face Dean. “This is Pumpkin the skunk,” Cas announced proudly.

Dean dropped his jacket to the floor. “You bought a freaking skunk into our house? Dude, do you know how bad those things smell?”

Cas glared at him. “Dean, Pumpkin is a captive bred skunk and had his scent glands removed when he was just a baby. The only thing he smells like is oatmeal from the bath I gave him when we got home.” Cas exaggerated the kiss he placed to the skunk’s head.

“Ok, besides the fact that the thing doesn’t smell, why do you even have it in the first place?” Dean grabbed his jacket off the floor and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch next to Cas and stared at the animal in his husband’s lap.

“There was an elderly couple who couldn’t take care of him anymore and were looking to find him a good home. They allowed me to have him with the condition that they could come visit every so often to see him.” Cas slid his hand softly down the skunk’s body. He smiled up at Dean. “Please, sweetheart, can we keep him. The couple said he’s well behaved and very sweet. I mean, can you really say no this face?”

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cas’ forehead. “You have a face I can’t say no to. You can keep him. A few rules though. He’s your responsibility to take care of, meaning you feed him, bathe him, take him for walks, clean up after him, and whatever else he needs. Anything you buy for him, toys, bowls, beds, whatever all needs to be kept in the spare bedroom. Also, he is not sleeping in the bed with us.”

Cas rolled his eyes even as he smiled. “Yes, dear, I promise to keep all of his stuff in the spare bedroom and no sleeping in the bed. Thank you for letting me keep him.” Cas pecked Dean on the lips. “Now, do you mind making a run to the pet store?”

A few weeks later, Dean crawled out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. He took a sip and moaned as the hot liquid slid down his throat and heat spread throughout his body. He took a step back and winced as his foot landed on something hard.

He looked at the ground and muttered, “Dammit, Cas, you were supposed to pick his toys up.” Dean set the cup on the counter and started picking up the array of toys scattered around the kitchen floor. There were jingly balls, tiny mice, chew bones, and even a stuffed lamb laying haphazardly on the floor. He walked to Pumpkin’s room and threw the toys inside.

The skunk immediately jumped from his bed and ran over to greet Dean. Dean squatted down and patted the skunk on his head. “Morning, Pumpkin. Sorry we locked you in last night, but Cas and I needed a little bit of alone time. You hungry?”

Dean walked back to the kitchen, Pumpkin close on his heels. He opened the fridge and pulled out chicken breasts, boiled eggs, carrots, rice, and apples. As he cut everything up, he would hand little pieces down to Pumpkin who gobbled them up greedily. Once Pumpkin’s breakfast was ready, Dean set the bowl on the floor and watched with a grin as the skunk dug in. He grabbed the water bowl and filled it with fresh water before setting it back down. While Pumpkin ate, Dean happily sipped on his coffee.

After Pumpkin had finished eating, Dean put his harness on and took him for his morning walk around the block. As they strolled down the sidewalk, Dean’s neighbors waved and called out morning greetings. A couple kids even ran up and asked to pet Pumpkin who soaked up the extra attention.

Dean and Pumpkin returned home to find Cas still asleep. “How about we watch some Dr. Sexy, Pumpkin?” Dean asked the skunk as he settled on the couch. He patted the sofa cushion and Pumpkin crawled up next to him.

When Cas walked into the living room an hour alter, Dean was laying on the couch, Pumpkin curled up in his lap. Cas kissed both of them before looking at Dean with a smile. “It seems you made all those rules for nothing.”

“Nah, there’s one rule I still follow. I’m not cleaning his litter box.” Dean patted Pumpkin on the head. “I’ll admit though, I kind of missed waking up to him curled at my feet.”

Cas rolled his eyes as he kissed Dean again. “And you said you’d never let some furry creature in bed with you.”

Dean flashed a smirk in Cas’ direction. “I let you in bed with me, don’t I?”

“Just for that, you can give him his bath today,” Cas said with a grin as he started walking away.

“That’s fine, but you can clean up the mess we’ll make,” Dean called. He chuckled when all he received was the middle finger thrown over Cas’ shoulder.


End file.
